the 4th of july
by CuteAngel15
Summary: I'm ready to forget you though, I don't want you to get hurt any further, I don't want you to keep waiting for me. But it just tears at my heart so much. I know, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have left if I loved you this much.


(4th of July)

Amirioriko: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic , seriously, don't kill me

Azuashihiko: Hehe, it's a collab though, so I guess it shouldn't suck that much neh Ami? I mean I did type it and I did think of the idea, lazy girl :P

Ami: Che! You always appear at the wrong times -_-'

Azu: Do you not want me to give out your disclaimer?

Ami: I do, still you could have waited for me to call you

Azu: Could…. But didn't, anyways Amirioriko does not own Shugo Chara

Ami and Azu: We know it's early for Nagihiko's birthday to be mentioned but we needed the occasion known as 'The fourth of July',

Azu: Review W

Ami: Sorry about the ending, I know it's pretty emotional of Nagi

Azu: Shadup! I ran out of ideas

RIMAHIKO FTW

The sun was setting, turning the sky an orange hue. I remembered the last time I spent time with you, it was a Saturday wasn't it? It was rather breezy, though it was a summer night. This day meant much more to me than it will to anybody else. It was the fourth of July, an ominous night. Why? Well, it scared me to think that I was getting older. I felt like you were being pulled away from me. When the clock told me it was six, I forgot all about that though. Actually, the only thing that I could think about was how your hair seemed to have glowed in the faint light by the lamp post, and even more, the lights of the lanterns by the love knot temple.

On that very special day though, you gave me a surprise. A picnic near the love knot temple, romantic of you. But, you told me that the surprises weren't finished yet, I insisted that you didn't need to bother with these things, but you just got mad so I kept quite myself. You asked me about how history class went today and your surprised me when you said that the fourth of July was a celebrated day in America.

You also told me that, that was where you got your idea for your last surprise. When my watch told me that it was nine, I felt it become breezy, you said you felt fine, suddenly the fireworks you were talking about shot up through the air. Making loud popping and shooting sounds. They came in an assortment of colors, there were blue and green cartwheels, red and yellow sparklers.

In the middle of the show you grabbed my wrist then towed me towards a sakura tree. You laughed at my doubtful and bewildered expression then placed something in my hand. I looked down and realized that it was a Luscious stick, a yellow one to be precise. You had one in your hand as well, but this time it was purple. I smiled and thanked you after you lit them with the small box of Lucifer matches that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

I couldn't keep my eyes off from your face as you smiled and twirled the little spark-creating stick. You started creating cute shapes with it, and sooner than later it almost ran out. You pouted but I hadn't used mine at all, I gave it to you and you continued with your fun. I gazed at you quietly, wondering how could I possibly break the news. It'd be so much easier If I was able to hate you. I wouldn't have felt the guilt that kept making its way to my stomach.

Ten minutes before midnight you said you weren't done with the surprises, and it made me even more guilty. But what you did to me made me feel like flying still it also made me feel like crying.

You kissed me. Without hesitation. Then I kissed back, and I felt you smile. You tasted better than I ever thought, like strawberries, with a hint of pocky. You loved pocky right, yeah, I'm right.

But I had to tell you one way or the other. I guess choosing the on-the-spot confession wasn't the best way to go. I heard the words escaped my lips and I watched with guilt as your eyes began to narrow in anger. You pushed the now ran out Luscious stick towards me then ran away. I guess I should have thought a better way to have said the news. Here I am now in the country you suggested; America.

I know, you think I'm probably somewhere in Europe, I had no idea why I was in America either. I thought I needed to leave to improve my dancing, not that it isn't true. I just wish I didn't have to go. I always remember you in situations like this. Right now the blue and green cartwheels lit up the sky and I couldn't help but remember the exact same ones we saw a year ago. I can't help but think about the times we spent together, since almost everything in this world of mine reminds me of you.

I'm ready to forget you though, I don't want you to get hurt any further, I don't want you to keep waiting for me. But it just tears at my heart so much. I know, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have left if I loved you this much. I wonder why did we meet each other, was it a sick trick of fate, I guess I'll never know . When I close my eyes, it's like you are here, after blinking back the tears my heart starts to hurt again, since I know you aren't actually there.

Rima Mashiro I miss you…  
>this will be the last time you will hear from me<br>written on the 4th of July  
>Nagihiko Fujisaki<p>

RIMAHIKO FTW

Azu: I know, I know-

Ami: They're pretty OOC here

Azu: -_- do you want me to help you with the story or not?

Ami: ^_^' I do, I really do

Azu: all right then ^_^

Ami: freaking bi polar teenager

Azu: what was that?

Ami: uh… special thanks to Nagihiko for sharing his feelings for Rima, special thanks to fanfiction for letting me upload and share this story, special thanks to future reviewers who I hope won't bash on the grammatical errors, or the spelling stuff

Azu: Ahem

Ami: oh right, special thanks to .O for influencing me on Shugo Chara and on Fanfiction and for helping proof read and type and for the idea of this story

Azu: basically everything

Ami: Yeah, yeah I know, you're the best friend/ writer/ critic that a girl could ask for

Azu: thank you ^_^

Azu and Ami: Review!

Azu: and you get virtual pocky

Ami: and ice cream

Azu: wait where's my ice cream? I spent all night typing this up for you, you better give it to me now!

Ami: We gotta go! Thanks again *Drags Azu away*


End file.
